Rosas Vermelhas
by Srta Momo-Chan
Summary: Ele se foi, mas as rosas continuaram vindo... OneShot, feita pela Vane.


**Gente essa é uma OneShot SasuSaku. Na verdade ela era um poema que minha amiga fez com o namorado dela, e eu adaptei em forma de oneshot.**

**Autores: Vanessa Paixão e Otávio Augusto. **

**Rosas vermelhas;**

**Rosas vermelhas eram as suas favoritas, seu nome era Sakura.  
E todo ano seu marido as enviava, atadas com lindos enfeites.  
No ano em que ele morreu, as rosas foram entregues em sua porta.  
O cartão dizia: "Seja minha namorada", como nos anos anteriores. Cada ano ele enviava suas rosas e o cartão sempre dizia: "Eu te amo mais este ano do que no ano passado. Meu amor por você sempre aumentará com o passar dos anos". Ela sabia que aquela seria a última vez que as rosas apareceriam. Ela pensava, "Ele encomendou as rosas adiantado", Seu amado marido não sabia que ele iria... Ele sempre gostou de preparar as coisas com antecedência. Pois se estivesse muito ocupado, tudo funcionaria perfeitamente.  
Ela ajeitou as flores e colocou-as num vaso especial. E depois, colocou o vaso ao lado do retrato sorridente dele. Ela sentaria por horas na cadeira favorita dele. Enquanto olhava para sua fotografia e as rosas, e ria. Um ano havia passado e tinha sido difícil viver sem seu companheiro.  
Em solidão e isolamento havia sido transformado seu destino.**

**E então, na mesma hora de sempre, como no Dia dos Namorados anterior a campainha tocou, e lá estavam as rosas, esperando em sua porta.  
Ela levou-as para dentro e as olhou chocada.  
Então, foi ao telefone para ligar para a floricultura. O dono atendeu e ela perguntou-lhe se poderia explicar porque alguém faria isso com ela causando tanta dor?  
- "Eu sei que seu marido faleceu há mais de um ano", o dono disse, "eu sabia que ligaria e iria querer saber. As flores que recebeu hoje foram pagas adiantadas. Seu marido sempre planejou adiante, ele não deixava nada imprevisto. Existe um pedido que eu tenho arquivado aqui. E ele pagou adiantado, você vai recebê-las todos os anos. E tem outra coisa que você deveria saber: Ele escreveu um pequeno cartão especial... ele fez isso no ano passado. e eu descobri que ele não estaria mais aqui, mas aí está o cartão... ele deveria ser mandado a você no próximo ano".  
Ela agradeceu e desligou, e suas lágrimas caíram copiosamente, seus dedos tremiam, enquanto avançava devagar para pegar o cartão.  
Lá dentro, ela viu que ele havia escrito uma mensagem.**

**Então em silêncio total, ela viu o que ele havia escrito...  
- "Oi, meu amor, eu sei que faz um ano que eu me fui,  
Eu espero que não tenha sido tão ruim pra você superá-lo.  
Eu sei que deve estar solitária e que a dor é grande. Mas se fosse diferente, eu sei como eu me sentiria. O amor que nós tivemos fez a minha vida ser maravilhosa. Eu amei você mais do que as palavras podem dizer, você foi à esposa perfeita. Você foi amiga e amante e me deu tudo o que precisei. Eu sei que isto foi há apenas um ano, mas, por favor, tente não ficar triste. Eu quero que você seja feliz, mesmo quando banhada em lágrimas. Por isso é que as rosas serão enviadas durante anos. Quando você recebê-las, pense na felicidade que tivemos juntos, e como fomos abençoados. Eu sempre amei você e sei que sempre vou amá-la.  
Mas, meu amor, você tem que continuar, você ainda está viva. Por favor... tente achar a felicidade, enquanto vive o resto dos seus dias. Eu sei que não é fácil, mas eu espero que ache algum modo. As rosas irão todos os anos, e só irão parar quando sua porta não mais atender, quando o entregador parar de bater. Ele irá cinco vezes nesse dia caso você tenha saído. Mas depois desta última visita, quando ele não tiver mais dúvidas, levara as rosas ao lugar onde eu o instruí, e colocará as rosas onde nós estaremos juntos novamente".**

**Algumas vezes na vida você encontra alguém especial.  
Alguém que muda sua vida apenas fazendo parte dela.  
Alguém que faz você rir sem parar.  
Alguém que faz você acreditar que existe algo bom no mundo.  
Alguém que convence você que realmente há uma porta aberta. Apenas esperando para ser aberta por você. Este é um Sentimento para Sempre.**

**Um tipo de amor Eterno.**

**Bem gente, na verdade era um poema que minha amiga fez com o namorado dela, ai eu achei tãão lindo e tentei adaptar para forma de fic. Espero que tenham gostado o/**


End file.
